Jin's Jealousy
by Floss Scarlett
Summary: Kesabaran Kim Seokjin sudah habis hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin Kim Namjoon terang-terangan flirting dengan wanita lain di depannya! /Dedicated to my Friend, who feels emo while looking at Namjin's Moment/ NamJin, One Shot, BL, Fluff


**Jin's Jealousy**

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

 **Summary**

Kesabaran Kim Seokjin sudah habis hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin Kim Namjoon terang-terangan _flirting_ dengan wanita lain di depannya?!

/Dedicated to my Friend, who feels emo while looking at Namjin's Moment/ **NamJin** , One Shot, BL, Fluff

 **Warning**

Boy X Boy, Typo(s)

.

.

* * *

 **Jin's Jealousy**

 _Floss Scarlett_

and

Red Winter

 _._

 _._

Seokjin berjalan cepat menuju luar ruangan, menjauhi groupnya yang masih melakukan sesi _interview_. Ia kesal sekali. Namjoon sungguh menyebalkan hari ini. Seharian ia terus menerus tersenyum memamerkan _dimple_ kebanggaannya pada member-member _girlband_ di _venue_ , belum lagi sempat-sempatnya ia mengerlingkan mata pada reporter wanita sexy yang menggoda Namjoon saat mewawancarai mereka. _Kesabaran Seokjin sudah habis hari ini_.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan sekitar. Bukannya menuju pintu keluar, ia kini malah berada ditengah kerumunan fans dan wartawan. Oke, ingatkan Seokjin untuk tidak berjalan dengan emosi memuncak di dadanya, ia jelas salah arah.

' _ugh, kenapa harus salah jalan kesini tuhan'_ rutuk Seokjin dalam hati.

Seokjin berniat berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar,

 ** _Brak_**

"Mia…n-" permintaan Seokjin terputus. Yang ia tabrak adalah dada bidang favoritnya, tempat ternyamannya, milik Kim Namjoon.

' _Tsk_ ' Seokjin mendecak kesal, Ia mencoba berjalan menjauhi Namjoon dengan tetap memasang wajah datar. Karena bagaimanapun mereka berada ditengah orang banyak dengan puluhan kamera yang bisa saja menangkap interaksi mereka saat ini.

 ** _Grab_**

Namjoon menahan lengan kanan Seokjin

"Kau mau kemana, _babe_?" Bisik Namjoon di telinga Seokjin

"Aku mau pulang, lepaskan aku!" Jawab Seokjin ketus. Tentu dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh orang sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi... Ikut aku" Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin keluar dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Namjoon, lepaskan! Semua orang melihat kita!" Pekik Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon terus saja berjalan menggenggam tangan Seokjin, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Seokjin katakan. Seokjin ingin marah, ingin berteriak menyuruh Namjoon untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tapi Seokjin tahu itu akan menimbulkan keributan. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berjalan menunduk, dan berharap segera sampai manapun yang dituju oleh Namjoon agar Namjoon segera melepaskan tangannya.

 ** _Ceklek_**

Namjoon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Seokjin.

"Masuklah" pinta Namjoon, sambil melepaskan tangan Seokjin.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Seokjin sambil mengelus tangan yang tadi digenggam erat oleh Namjoon. _sakit_

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Masuklah dulu sayang, _please…._ "

Seokjin tahu, ia harus segera masuk mobil. Karena kemungkinan wartawan, _sasaeng_ atau siapalah itu, berada di _basement_ ini dan mendengar percakapan mereka sangatlah besar. Ia tak mau berita dirinya dan Namjoon masuk surat kabar esok pagi.

* * *

Seokjin tidak berbicara sepatah katapun semenjak ia masuk ke dalam mobil Namjoon. Seokjin hanya memandang lurus ke depan, sesekali menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Kemanapun, asal ia tak perlu melihat Namjoon. Semua pikiran negatif tentang Namjoon dan perempuan-perempuan itu berputar di kepala Seokjin.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya. Ia melepas jemari kokohnya dari roda kemudi.

Namjoon tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasih manisnya ini.

"Sayang.. kau kenapa?" Namjoon mengelus lembut pipi Seokjin.

Seokjin terdiam

" _Huft_ , apa kau cemburu?" Namjoon kembali bertanya

"Tidak, untuk apa aku cemburu" seokjin mendengus, masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dari interview, hm? Bukankah tidak sopan berlaku seperti itu didepan kamera?"

Namjoon tahu betul kebiasaan kekasihnya itu. Jelas ia cemburu.

Kalau sudah begini, Namjoon harus mengeluarkan seribu cara agar seokjin berhenti merajuk.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, aku lelah. Namjoon-ah" Seokjin tidak mau terlihat lemah, tidak mau terlihat sebagai kekasih yang posesif.

"Kau tidak marah padaku? "

"Tidak" jawab Seokjin singkat. jawaban khas Seokjin saat marah.

"Kalau begitu kau tatap mataku, dan bilang kau tidak marah padaku" Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap wajah Namjoon, Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Namjoonnya itu.

"Aku tidak marah padamu! Pua-mh" Belum sempat Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namjoon mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut disana. Benar-benar lembut dan tidak begitu lama. Namjoon hanya ingin menghilangkan amarah, atau apapun yang bersarang di diri Seokjin sekarang.

Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya, membelai lembut wajah kekasihnya.

"Benar kau tak marah padaku?" Tanya Namjoon

Seokjin terdiam. Sesungguhnya ia masih sangat marah. Ia menurunkan tangan Namjoon dari wajahnya.

"Sayang… Jangan marah, hm?"

"Aku minta maaf membuatmu kesal. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Kau tahu aku harus ramah pada mereka." Lanjutnya, menunjukkan senyum penuh makna maaf di dalamnya. mencoba membujuk Seokjin.

 _Hening , Seokjin masih merajuk_

"Sayang, maaf hm? _Please_.. jangan diam saja, aku bisa mati kalau kau mendiamkan aku seperti ini" Namjoon kembali meminta maaf

"Jangan m…" Seokjin menggumam. Pandangannya tertunduk di tangannya yang masih tertaut dengan tangan Namjoon

"hm? Apa _sayang_?" Namjoon mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir manis Seokjin, agar ia bisa mendengar kalimat yang Seokjin gumamkan pelan itu.

"Jangan mati" Ucap Seokjin lirih, diikuti dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajah Namjoon.

"Tentu tidak, apabila kau yang memintanya" ucap Namjoon

' _bagaimana kekasihnya bisa semanis ini ?'_

Namjoon memandang kekasihnya yang masih menundukkan pandangannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala Seokjin, tetapi ia dapat merasakan keresahan yang melanda hati kekasih manisnya ini.

Namjoon mengecup ringan punggung tangan Seokjin.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau menjelaskan apa yang kau rasakan?" Suara Namjoon terdengar begitu lembut. Suara terindah di dunia bagi Seokjin.

"Aku… aku tak mengerti mengapa engkau begitu genit terhadap wanita-wanita itu tadi. Apa kau begitu menyukainya? Lihat saja, mereka sangat cantik sedangkan kau harus terjebak denganku. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mereka kan?" Seokjin menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa cemburu membakar semua rasa percaya dirinya dan terlebih rasa percaya terhadap Namjoon.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar cemburu ya?" Namjoon menarik lembut wajah seokjin agar mereka bisa bertatapan. Namjoon ingin Seokjin melihat matannya dan kesungguhan di dalamnya.

Seokjin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon

"Sayang, dengarkan aku.. Kau tahu? Kata orang cemburu adalah tanda cinta. Artinya, cintamu serius padaku." Namjoon membelai lembut tangan Seokjin.

"Tetapi, kau juga harus tahu,bahwa cemburu merupakan emosi negatif yang berisi ketakutan, kecurigaan dan kecemasan. Aku tak mau kekasihku yang manis ini dikuasai oleh emosi negatif seperti itu. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu takut dan sedih." Lanjutnya

"Dan hal yang paling membuatku sedih adalah, kau merasakaan emosi negatif itu karena **aku**. _Sayang_ , Seokjinku... aku sungguh tak bisa." Kini Namjoon melihat butiran air mata, _yang Namjoon tahu betul_ , telah dibendung Seokjin semenjak ia meninggalkan ruang _interview_.

Namjoon membiarkan kekasihnya itu menangis, meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Namjoon bergeser, mendekati pria manis yang kini terisak sendiri. Memberikan apa yang ia hanya bisa berikan sekarang pada Seokjin. Sebuah pelukan. Namjoon merengkuh Seokjin dalam pelukannya dan membelai lembut kepala pria berambut coklat itu.

Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin menangis, 5, 6, 7, 10 menit pun berlalu, hingga akhirnya isakannya reda.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Namjoon, diikuti dengan anggukan dari pria dalam pelukannya

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat wajah Seokjin yang memerah dan masih terlihat bekas air mata disana.

"Kim Seokjin, apakah kau mau memaafkan kekasihmu ini?" Namjoon mengambil kedua tangan Seokjin dan memberi kecupan ringan disana.

"Apa aku kekanak-kanakan?" Seokjin balik bertanya

"Kalau kujawab, iya, apa kau akan semakin sedih, hm?" Namjoon tersenyum.

"Ya! Kau jahat!"

Namjoon tertawa dengan suara bassnya yang membuat hati Seokjin menghangat.

"Ini baru Seokjinku yang paling manis" Namjoon mencubit pipi Seokjin, yang lebih tua hanya mengerucutkan bibir karenanya.

"Jadi, kuulang pertanyaanku, apakah kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Janji, kau tidak akan seperti itu lagi?" Tanya Seokjin manja

"Jika kita bertemu reporter itu, biar Yoongi atau yang lain saja yang mengurus reporter itu lain kali" lanjut Seokjin

Namjoon terkekeh geli.

" _Anything for my beloved princess_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

Namjin lagi? Yasssh!

 **Jealousy** ini _tidak sengaja_ dibuat oleh aku dan temanku, Red Winter. Secara garis besar temanku yang memberikan plot dan Aku mengisi momennya. Ini _collab_ yang sangat tidak terduga. Aku masih tidak menyangka membuat Namjin dalam waktu dekat. Salahkan timeline ku yang tiba-tiba diisi oleh momen Namjoon menarik Jin keluar dari sebuah acara, atau apalah itu. Imajinasi kami langsung lari kemana-mana.

Apakah disini bisa aku berikan foto momen tersebut? _Hahaha_ ,

Aku mendapatkan fotonya dari sebuah OA line untuk Namjin. Kalau kalian memiliki akunnya, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana, foto yang beresolusi kecil itu sukses membuat hati ini tak karuan. _Watashi no kokoro ga daijobu jyanaaaiyoooooooooo~~_ T.T _._

Mereka sangat manis.

Kembali kudedikasikan untuk **Hopenisa** yang berada di TKP dan tiba-tiba meminta kami melanjutkan imajinasi liar kami. Dan tentu saja Namjin Shipper, OTP kalian luar biasa _guys_ .

Pembuatan Jealousy ini jauh-jauh-jauh lebih singkat dibandingkan careless. Jadi jika kalian ingin bertanya: "Kenapa interaksinya sangat sedikit?" atau "kenapa terlalu singkat?" atau "kenapa kurang manis?" Jawabannya adalah hanya ini yang berada di imajinasiku dan temanku (yang sempat berkeinginan memasukan NC di Fluff ini, YA! Tidak akan kubiarkan!~ _hahah_ ).

 _Sorry pil, I had to cut your 'bit hot' kissing scene_. _Maybe we can try it later_.

.

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku ingin mendengarnya ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini^^

Kecup sayang dari jauh,

 ** _Floss_**

 _ **( ig: | twitter: floss_scarlett )**_


End file.
